


Dust in the Wind

by sSonorouSs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, They end up getting them, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We all need a hug, i cried a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sSonorouSs/pseuds/sSonorouSs
Summary: Cursing in his mind, Tony watched as one by one, everyone around him started to turn to dust, and he knew.They lost. They failed.He turned to see Doctor Strange slowly fading away as he said "It was the only way." And he too, turned to dust. How the hell could this be the only way? He shouldn't have done it. He said he would protect the time stone, yet he gave it up? Now everyone was dying.He closed his eyes, and waited for his turn. What else can he do? If Strange would've just let him die, and protected the time stone, maybe this could have all been avoided. Maybe if Quill-"Mr. Stark?"MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!(LOL NO IT'S NOT BC IT'S A MEME NOW)





	1. Not Him: Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

I can’t believe it. No, I refuse to believe it. But everything I’m seeing now. I guess it just shows that this actually happened.

 

 

He did it.

 

 

Thanos got all 6 infinity stones. He won.

 

 

Cursing my my head, I watched as one by one, everyone around me started to turn to dust, and I know.

 

We lost. After everything that happened. We failed.

 

I turned to see Doctor Strange slowly fading away as he said "It was the only way." And he too, turned to dust. _How the hell could this be the only way? He shouldn't have done it. He said he would protect the time stone, yet he gave it up._

 

He closed his eyes, and waited for his turn. _What else can he do? If Strange would've just let him die, maybe this could have all been avoided. Maybe if Quill-_

 

 

"Mr. Stark?"

 

 

Suddenly, all of my thoughts came to a halt the second I heard his voice.

 

_No. Not him. Anyone but him._

 

_How could I forget about Peter._

 

I forced himself to move, to turn and face the boy who was dragged into this mess. My heart is pounding. _Is he okay? Please, tell me he isn't fading away too._ My head was turned so I could look at Peter. I could see the fear and confusion in his expressions, and the paleness of his face.

 

"I don't feel so good..."

 

Immediately, all of Tony's fears were confirmed. _Please, oh God, this can't be happening. Please, not him._

 

"You're alright" I tried telling him, but he was more so trying to convince myself. He couldn't really be dying. Thanos couldn't take away his kid. Not after everything they just went through.

 

_Anyone but Peter._

 

Before I could try and say anything else, Peter started stumbling forward. "I-I don't- I don't know what's happening, I don't understand!" And with that, Peter collapsed into my arms.

 

I wrapped his arms around Peter's small frame. It broke my heart seeing him in my arms like this. I had never seen him this way before. Peter would always try to act strong in front of everyone, especially me, but after he saw what happened to the others, he dropped all the acts. His voice is scared, and his hold around Tony grows tight.

 

_Oh Peter. Why him. He doesn't deserve this._

 

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go Mr. Stark, please!" His voice shook as he talked. He was crying. I didn't know what to do. I was responsible for this boy and now he is dying in my arms.

 

"Please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!" His voice cracked. His words grew weaker. The desperation in his cries grew stronger. _What can I say to him?_ I want to tell him that he  will be okay, that everything is going to be better.

 

Instead, I holds him tighter, closer, as Peter's legs grew weaker I lowered the both of us to the ground. I sit beside him, and tried to get as close as I could, knowing that these could be the last few moments with the kid.

 

_My kid._

 

Peter's glossy eyes met mine. We hold that gaze for what seemed like eternity, but was only a few seconds.

 

"I'm sorry." He said weakly. Then, time seemed to stop. Peter broke his stare, and his body was still, as he began to fade.

 

 _God, why is he sorry? Oh Peter, I'm the one who's sorry. Peter should never have been here! It was his fault. I should've been quicker to help him when he was being dragged up into space, I should've tried harder to send him back to Earth._ Maybe he still would have died, but he would've done it in front of the people he loved. Not himself.

 

Tony's guilt was interrupted when his hand fell to the place where Peter's once chest rested. He lifted his hand, and dust slipped through his fingers. He was gone. He faded away into dust that was swept away with the wind.

 

 

_No.._

 

 

I looked up from the ground, and lifted his hand and covered my mouth. I sat still. I just keep praying that what happened wasn't real, and that I would see Peter talking to one of the Guardians, or swinging around the battered terrain.

 

_Nothing._

 

Peter was gone.

 

And I have no idea what to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to this chapter, and ended up adding a second one in Peter's POV
> 
> This was my first fanfic, and I am not used to writing. I just needed to release my emotions. I saw the movie a few days ago and after crying about it for 3 days, I just wanted to pour my anger and sadness into this.
> 
> I would love feedback.


	2. I'm Sorry: Peter's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV from the same scene.

I have no idea what the hell is happening.

  


We were so close. We were all so damn close. The stupid gauntlet was almost off! The plan would’ve worked!

  


But no.

  


Mr. Stark almost died, so that Doctor Strange guy gave Thanos the time stone to save him. I am glad Mr. Stark is okay, I will forever be grateful for Strange saving him, but how many infinity stones does Thanos have now? All I can do is pray that that he doesn’t have the other stones.

 

All of a sudden, my thoughts are put on hold when one of the aliens that joined us, what was her name...Mantis? She just disappeared. She turned into ash, or dust? It doesn’t matter. She just...disappeared.

 

_What the hell? What is happening? Is this an alien thing?_

 

But then, one by one, the others started to fade away too. The big weird fleshy guy, even the man, Quill was it? They were all gone!

 

_Oh my gosh! Are they dead? Are we dying?_

 

There was no way Thanos managed to get all of the infinity stones. Vision had one, right? He is crazy strong! Does that mean Thanos defeated him too?

 

Doctor Strange was disappearing too! He said something to Mr. Stark, but all I can focus on was this odd feeling I was having.

 

_No…_

 

Is it my turn now? Dear God please tell me I am not disappearing too! I don’t even know what’s going on, or what happened to the others!

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

I don’t know why, but I called out to him. Maybe he can stop this! He is Tony Stark for Pete’s sake.

 

“I don’t feel so good…” The feeling was spreading throughout my body. Surely Mr. Stark knows what to do. He can do pretty much anything. He can fix this. He has too!

 

“You’re alright.” He tried telling me, but I could hear the doubt in his voice. Does he not think I will be okay?

 

My legs grew weaker, and I started stumbling forward. “I-I don't- I don't know what's happening, I don't understand!" I collapsed into Tony’s arms.

 

_Am I dying too? Will I turn to dust and just die?_

 

I hold onto Tony tight, and surprisingly, he wraps his arms around me too. I know what happened to the others will happen to me too. I feel like such a child, but I can’t care about that now.

 

_I am...dying._

 

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go Mr. Stark, please!" My voice keeps shaking. I am crying. I can’t stop. I don’t want to do this to him, but I can’t stop. I’m just so scared.

“Please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!" My voice is unsteady, nearly giving out at the end. I was desperate. I didn’t want to leave him. I didn’t want to leave anyone. I never thought it would be this way. I never thought this would happen at all. In Tony’s arms.

 

My legs give out underneath me, but I can feel Tony’s hold on me go tighter, as he eased us both to the ground. He sat next to me, and stayed close. I looked him in the eyes, my eyes still filled with tears, and neither of us spoke.

 

I’m glad that I wasn’t dying alone. I’m glad it was him trying to comfort me. That it was him next to me.

 

I shouldn’t have put this on him. I shouldn’t put this guilt on him.Would I still disappear if I was still on Earth? Even if I would, I would’ve been better off to do it there. I don’t want him to feel like this was on him. I should’ve left when he told me too. I should’ve listened. I should’ve tried harder to get the gauntlet off. I should’ve been there to help him when he got stabbed.

 

_Damnit._

 

“I’m sorry.” I manage to get out as I break the gaze and I can feel myself fade away like the others. Mr. Stark deserved an apology. He didn’t deserve to have this happen to him. He-

 

Nothing. Peter was gone.

 

Thanos killed him too.

 

Peter was now just

 

Dust in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the first chapter of this, I decided to write one in Peter's POV.
> 
> I was still extremely upset about it, (I don't think I will ever get over this) and I wanted to write about how I think Peter would've reacted to what happened.
> 
> I would love some feedback, because I still have no idea about what I am doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me, this is my first fanfic! I might change a few things.
> 
> I saw this movie a few days ago, and Peter's death scene broke my heart. After crying for 2 days straight, I decided to put some of my emotions into this fic.


End file.
